Simple Days
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: [ObiRin] just oneshots of Obito and Rin, hihi. R&R and suggest a word for me to make a fic about 'em, keii? well, yeah, enjoy! ONESHOTS OF OBITO AND RIN IN HERE!
1. Stomach Ache

**Hi, well, this started when i was having a stomach ache since i was like so hungry. anyway, yeah, pretty much it. i totally love the ObiRin pair. too bad not many people makes fics about them so yeah, i'm making oneshots. R&R if it's good enough and i'll continue to make oneshots just by including at least one word in your review so that i can make a fic. anyway, read on...**

"Ah...that was totally some good ramen..." a spiky raven haired Uchiha loser also known as Obito had just finished eating ramen and was in satisfaction of fulfilling his appetite. Just then his door was being knocked by someone as he turned and walked to the door to open it just to see...

"Rin?" Obito said confused but then grinned as he was really glad that his crush is visiting him. "I mean, Rin! Wassup?" Obito cheered as he laughed nervously. _That was dumb of you _he thought as he sighed sadly seeing he was being stupid in front of Rin Ayasu a pretty kind girl who would always be there for you.

"Hi, Obito..." Rin greeted as Obito waved hi to her back. They both stood in their spots Rin still outside of the door and Obito inside still holding the doorknob. They were both staring at each other but only for a short time until they realize that their greetings have been too long as they scratched their heads.

"Can I come in?" Rin asked feeling a bit awkward. "Oh yeah, sure, come in..." Obito realized as Rin went in. As soon as Obito can see her back he slapped his forehead and muttered 'baka' to describe himself.

"So what you doing here, Rin?" Obito asked raising his eyebrow as he threw away the contents of a finished ramen to the trash. "Arashi-sensei told me to tell you about our next mission" Rin explained.

"Really?" Obito said getting a lil interested. He soon smiled as he was thinking _'why would a girl like her just come to this house to say information about an upcoming mission? Oh well, who cares! At least I get a girl to be in my house!'_ Obito grinned as Rin was confused but shook it off.

"Arashi-sensei told me that we're going to clean up the backyards of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio." Rin said as Obito scratched his head. "Who the heck are they?" Obito asked with wide confusing eyes with his eyebrow raised wildly. " Well, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi are three respected strong jonins that compose the Ino-Shika-Cho trio so...yeah were gonna clean there backyards tomorrow" Rin smiled as Obito just frowned a bit. _Men, a petty mission_ he thought.

"So you got it?" Rin asked as Obito nodded. "Totally got it!" "So yeah, I guess till here." Rin said as Obito's face dropped sadly. "Oh...okay...well, see ya!" Obito exclaimed as Rin nodded and opened the door to leave his house...

...until...

"Eurgh..."Obito expressed his groan as Rin turned to see Obito clenching his stomach and sitting on the ground crouched. He was now groaning painfully as he looked up to see Rin's worried face. "Nothing to worry about Rin. It's nothing at all" Obito assured her yet he was still in pain. _The hell? My stomach hurts bad!_ Obito thought as Rin went near and lean near to him.

"Obito I don't think you're ok." Rin said as Obito shrugged then groaned again in more pain. "My stomach hurts...I don't know why" Obito said as he tried to breathe. His eyes bulging out as he was still in pain. "ARGH!!" Obito yelled as he stood up still crouched, holding in his stomach.

"Hey, you're not supposed to stand in this state, Obito!" Rin said a little angrily but mostly worried as she held his hand to support him until she got him to sit on the chair. "Obviously, you have a stomach ache. It's common even medical nins don't bother sometimes but I care." Rin smiled warmly at him as Obito was sweating from the pain and the smile she just gave.

"So what did you eat awhile ago?" Rin asked as she now looking through her medical bag for something to heal his stomach ache. "Ramen and water that's it." Obito answered as Rin paused for looking an ointment in her bag and went to the kitchen. "Rin, where you going?" Obito asked from the other room.

Rin looked at the trash as she picked the ramen pack by using only her forefinger and her thumb since it is dirty after all. She looked at the back of the pack and saw that the expiry date has already been passed. Rin laughed slightly as she threw back the ramen pack and went back to assist Obito.

Rin sighed heavily as she shook her head in dismay. "What?" Obito asked worriedly as his eyes were twitching from the pain. Rin didn't reply as she went back to looking for an ointment in her bag. "Am I going to die, Rin? But I want to live with everyone longer! This can't happen!!" Obito shouted as he was now freaking out. "Calm down, Obito" Rin said shaking his shoulders gently until Obito was relaxed.

Obito nodded slightly as he tried to restrain for moaning his pain. "Well, here we go. Lie down, Obito" Rin insisted as she was holding a small bottle. Obito followed as he lied down on the couch with his head rested on a random pillow. Rin started to pull his shirt up. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Obito asked.

"Silly, I'm going to let your stomach ache fade away." Rin giggled as Obito sighed in a relief and smiled at her. "Oh, okay!" Obito said as Rin started to place ointment on her hands. Then she placed her hands to his stomach with her hands glowing as Obito was sweatdropping. Then Rin let her hands crawl on his chest.

"Um...okay..." Obito gulped. Later Rin took out her hands from under his shirt then placed her hands gently on her neck. "You're warm" Rin commented as he was warm for the touch that Rin was giving on him. "Sure I am" Obito squeaked as Rin now placed her hands on his cheeks softly wherein now Obito was blushing.

Obito sat up as Rin's hands were still on his cheeks. Rin's eyes looked directly at him to give him a smile and then stopped her chakra flow for the glow of her hands to stop. Then she placed her hands on his lap and said "Well, ha-how do you fi-feel now?" Rin stuttered unsurely. She wondered if she actually did heal him properly. "Actually..." Obito's pain was like walking away. "...I'm really feeling better"

"Really?" Rin asked genuinely concerned as Obito nodded with a simple smile. "Yep, thanks a lot, Rin" Obito said as Rin looked down and had little blushed on her marked cheeks. "Um...yeah...thanks again!" Obito said cheerfully as Rin looked up, smiled and leaned to kiss him slightly and quickly on the lips.

"This is my first time to heal someone. I'm grateful that I..." Rin gulped as she fiddled with her fingers making herself think on her gratitude for him. While that happened Obito was in awe as he was smiling wildly with sparkly eyes and extreme blushes on his cheeks. _She kissed me...wow._ Obito thought as his face was now relaxed with his eyes blinking while he was sighing dreamily.

"Grateful that I had...eased away your pain...yeah!" Rin grinned as Obito nodded with his eyes closed. "Well, you're welcome. Thanks again, Rin. You really care about people and you're good with your medical jutsu. That's why you're really going to be successful in being a medical nin" Obito said giving two thumbs up and smiling. Rin blushed on his compliment and hugged him tightly yet again quickly.

Rin stood up, went to the door and opened. She took one glance and bid 'Goodbye, Obito. Feel well and take care' she bid sweetly before she left his house leaving the door behind her closed. Once he heard the sounds of footsteps going distant he jumped high joyfully and screamed 'YAHOO!'

Obito and Rin sighed about the care they had for each other. If only he knew…

…that the dilemma he got in that made him got closer to Rin was because of the expiration of ramen.

Oh well…

End.

**end of chapter 1 of course. i don't know how many oneshots i'm intending to make so yeah R&R and tell me what you think about this. you can include at least a word that i will make a oneshot about them in your review. so yeah, suggestions and compliments are gladly welcome in your reviews. tnx in advance. i don't like flames. sorry!**


	2. Married Bunnies

**ANOTHER ONESHOT. Weirdly, I like this. Hehehe…R&R please!**

"So what are we doing here?" a silver haired masked young boy asked crossing his arms. His teammates and he looked up at the sign that says "Konoha's Orphanage" then at the same time again looked at the entrance.

"Let me say it again...what are we doing here?" Kakashi asked as Obito scratched his head while Rin shrugged her shoulders. The three of them turned their backs to look at their sensei...

...for an explanation.

"Your mission for today, tada!" Arashi-sensei, a hyper yet strong tall blonde haired man, surprised them as the three of them just blinked.

"Can I quit?" Obito asked as Kakashi nodded alongside with him. Rin sighed heavily as she just rolled her eyes. _Little boys won't take it as a man._ Their sensei just slapped his forehead.

"Look, I'm sorry. I begged to assign us to a c-rank mission, okay?" sensei explained as Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently while Obito placed his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble. Rin, well, she sighed heavily again and smiled simply.

"okay..." he said as the three still didn't reply as Obito was whistling innocently. " ...I did it coz I had a lot of plans and b or a-rank missions will just be in the way and"

" AHA!!!" Obito yelled pointing at his sensei as he had just interrupted further explanations of the future fourth hokage.

"Hai, hai. Gomen as usual. Anyway, the three of you are just going to take care of a kid, all right?" Arashi sensei said as their faces dropped. "I guess it's okay" Rin smiled as Arashi smiled back.

"That's the spirit!" he yelled. "now get in, get in!" he insisted while pushing the three of them inside the building. "Anyway, I gotta go. The third wants to have a word with me. See you then" Arashi did one hand seal as he poofed out of nowhere.

"Always his tactic. force us to attend a stupid mission, say sorry and have us give pity on him until we give up and let us do the mission which by then he leaves" Kakashi explained as Rin nodded while Obito tried to catch up by rewinding Kakashi's sentence over again in his head.

Obito shook his head not caring and just nodded as Kakashi rolled his eyes while muttering 'baka'. "Hello!" a huge woman said cheerfully as the three sweatdropped. _That was just weird_ the three thought.

"Well, your sensei told me about your mission. You three are just going to take care of one of our nicest little girls, Ashita." she smiled happily.

Next thing you know she started to pinch Kakashi's cheeks playfully. "Isn't that right?" she said as Obito and Rin were snickering. "yes, ma'am" he tried to say bravely as the woman let go and pinched Obito's cheeks next. Kakashi smirked as Rin giggled. "You got that, too?" she asked as Obito just nodded with a groan. "and you little lady, agree?" she said pinching her cheeks as Obito and Kakashi nudge each other playfully as they both laughed silently.

"Uhuh..." Rin squeaked with a nod as the woman let go. "Off you three go. Just right in that room. She's waiting! Tata!" the old woman pointed at the room and waved goodbye before leaving the three.

"I'll say my first impression of this place is hell since an old plump woman is assisting this place" Kakashi said his opinion. "Plump? You mean fat and humongous!" Obito waved his hands as the two boys laughed. "Stop it, you guys. At least, she's nice" Rin defended the woman. The two boys looked at her for 5 seconds then went back to laughing.

Rin just groaned as she pulled both of them to their assigned room. "You must be Ashita, right?" Rin kneeled to be in the level of the height of a petite blonde girl as the girl nodded then hugged Rin. "Wow, one of the nicest girls, all right. I'm Rin" Rin introduced herself.

The little girl nodded happily then she moved her head a little to the right to see two boys standing behind Rin. "Are those two your boyfriends?" the girl giggled as Rin's eyes opened wide while the jaws of two boys dropped. And yes, the mask still covered Kakashi's dropped jaw.

The three of them instantly said no in a million times. "Okay, I got it!" Ashita said happily as she told them to seat in three small chairs. "This is insane" Kakashi said as Obito now got bored.

"you guys are attending Mr. and Mrs. Huggles' wedding!" Ashita cheered. "How can they be Mr. and Mrs. already when they're just starting to get married?" Obito asked sarcastically as Ashita eyed on him with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever!" Ashita said not caring as she placed a blue bunny and pink bunny in their places. "Let the wedding begin!" Ashita cheered.

Rin smiled, Obito moaned and for Kakashi...

...he just left.

"The he-" "SHHH!!" Ashita said as Obito opened his mouth again but Ashita threw a crumpled paper to his mouth as Obito choked wherein Rin helped him by hitting his back before Obito spilled out the mess.

Ashita was laughing evilly in her cute way as Rin placed her hands on her hips. "that wasn't very nice, Ashita" Rin said as Ashita gave her sad puppy face. "Aww..." Rin said as Ashita gave a cute smile. "Not falling for that" Rin noted as Ashita frowned.

"He's not even your boyfriend! Why are you protecting him?" Ashita complained as she stomped her foot in anger. They both blushed as Obito was smiling uncomfortably while Rin coughed and smiled simply. "Well, he is..." Rin said as Ashita was shocked but Obito was more shocked.

"oh...really?" Ashita asked with her little voice. "really...so let the wedding start" Rin said as Ashita nodded and now they were watching a kid handling a wedding.

"What was that for?" Obito asked. "Am I really your boyfriend?" Obito grinned. "No, you're not. She shouldn't be doing that to you, anyway" Rin whispered as Obito nodded then frowned. _Oh...too bad. I love that opportunity._

"oh no!" Ashita yelled as Rin and Obito raised their eyebrows. Ashita quickly got a kunai, ripped the pink bunny's head and threw the kunai away. "Someone assassinated the soon-to-be Mrs. Huggles!" Ashita cried as Rin and Obito blinked.

They just saw her ripped the bunny's head! _OMG! This kid has a weird imagination!_ The two thought as the shook their head in disbelief.

"Well...you two can be the married couple!" Ashita jumped in joy. "what?!" the two of them said in unison. "I took a lot of preparation in this wedding. Now c'mon!" Ashita pulled both of their hands as they sighed heavily.

"_Men, I'm bored" _Obito thought as Ashita was blabbering nonsense. "Hello?! Do you or do you not?" Ashita asked. "I do?" Obito said. "Good"

"Do you, Rin-san?" Ashita asked. "Uh, I do." Rin smiled. "You may now kiss her! Now hurry!" Ashita said as Obito hypothesize that this girl must have come from heaven to give a blessing to him.

TO KISS RIN!

"uh...erm..." Obito was stuttering as Rin scratched her head. "this is awkward" she whispered as Obito nodded then gulped. Obito just kissed her on the cheek.

"What?! On the lips! NOW!!!" Ashita demanded. "No! It's too soon!" Obito yelled back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-uh!"

"YOU'RE A LOSER IF YOU CAN'T KISS RIN-SAN!" the kid yelled as Obito couldn't defend. He knew he was a loser ever since. Heck, he never knew a kid would have the guts to even agree with this.

Rin saw Obito's sad face as she held Obito's neck gently and kissed him with her tongue exploring in his mouth. The little girl screamed for joy as Rin pulled away. "You're not a loser anymore" Rin smiled as Obito smiled back. "Thanks" he said.

"hey, you!" Ashita shouted as Kakashi had just come back from his tour around the orphanage, well, more like an escapade of a nutty little girl.

Kakashi just stared at the little kid. "Give me a ring" Ashita said as Kakashi still stared at the kid. "Hello?! We're gonna get married!" Ashita said as Kakashi sweatdropped while Obito and Rin laughed.

_I guess I'm not a loner in love anymore. _Obito thought and looked over at a cheerful Rin. Rin noticed his look on her as she looked back.

"Thanks, Rin" Obito mouthed as Rin mouthed back "you're welcome"

"I WANT TO GET MARRIED!!!" Ashita yelled as Kakashi rolled his eyes and didn't move from his spot.

If only Kakashi didn't leave the room...not only will he lose the chance to be a 'groom' but will get to see Obito and Rin kissing.

Tough luck, Kakashi.

End.

**Ashita's really evil, yeah? Bwahaha! I love her to bits in her pairing up Obito and Rin. **

**well, i got this idea since my little sister was like she made two stuff toys married but the bride died. O.o lol! yeah, weird, hehe.**

**Anyway, R&R. place a word in your review for me to make a fic out of it. See ya!**


	3. Lipstick

**Hugslee13 suggested this!! I guess you're the only one reading this, eh? Oh well, this one's short but I like it, hehe. thanks for the idea, hugs!**

Oddly, Obito was sitting beside Kakashi at Ichiraku ramen. Kakashi was looking at the sky as Obito was eating his ramen and leaving a mess around the table. "Baka..." Kakashi muttered as Obito turned to glare at him while saying "What's that teme!?" he shouted as Kakashi just shrugged.

Rin, now in Kakashi and especially Obito's sight, was now walking straight to the place Obito and Kakashi were eating at. Obito sighed at her lovingly as he gazed at her. _Beautiful eyes, cute nose...and perfect lips_ Obito thought as Kakashi saw Obito with his dreamy face. Kakashi raised his eyebrow but didn't care less and just crossed his arms.

"Kakashi..." Obito said still with his dreamy face as Kakashi's eyebrows knitted together. "What?" Kakashi asked plainly. "What brand of lipstick do you think Rin wears?" Obito said dreamily as Kakashi raised his eyebrow with his eyes opening wide. _I don't want to know why he's asking this._

"Why are you asking this?" but that doesn't mean it didn't stop him from saying it. "I don't have the guts to ask Rin so...I was thinking maybe you would know from your opinion on what brand she uses." Obito explained as he turned his head back to look at Rin more. Obito was now drooling as Kakashi was in disgust.

"Dobe..." he mumbled loudly but Obito couldn't hear him. Everything was so peaceful to him every time he glances at Rin. Without Rin maybe he wouldn't be in a perfect world. He was still daydreaming about her also thinking what brand of lipstick Rin wears since Obito wanted to know. Ever since Rin kissed him he got so curious about this. Maybe he was in love...maybe not. He wished he could just ask her straight.

"Say Rin, Obito was asking what brand of lipstick you're using."

SCREECH!!!!

The lovely music in his perfect world came at a halt. _What the hell did Kakashi say?!_ He yelled in his mind as he tried to give a calm face but he was sweating behind his goggles. As soon as Kakashi asked, Rin looked at Obito curiously before settling herself to sit in front of the two guys to eat her ramen.

"Why do you ask, Obito?" Rin asked determined as Obito was panicking inside. _Tell her the truth? No, baka! She would think I'm a sore loser more than I am now. Ergh, kuso, Kakashi!_ Obito cursed inside his mind. _What to do? What to do?_

"Uhhh..." his mouth opened as words couldn't come out. Kakashi scratched his chin while looking at Obito. Kakashi was observing the weird act Obito was putting on as he had now realized.

"You're gay, aren't you?" Kakashi said as Obito's face turned green, which is an odd color I must say, before he stared at Kakashi in disgust and shock mixed together. "WHAT?!" Obito yelled as Kakashi rolled his eyes and just smirked behind his mask.

"Obviously, you wanted to have her lips so you asked me what my opinion is about on what brand of lipstick Rin uses" Kakashi smiled slyly behind his mask as Rin was shocked after sorting this out. Kakashi and Obito looked at her and Kakashi, of course, was the first to realize what Rin thought of.

"WTF?! YOU LIKE ME?!" Kakashi shouted as he stood out of his chair quickly as Obito's jaw dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Obito demanded while standing up as he raised a finger at Kakashi which intend Kakashi to back away from Obito's finger. "You're gay! DAMN!" Kakashi said worriedly as Rin was the last to stand up and stopped the argument that Kakashi and Obito was about to have.

"Obito can't be gay, Kakashi...I'm sure of that" Rin said unsurely. "Thank you!" Obito said acknowledging Rin as he looked back at Kakashi. "Well, prove it." Kakashi crossed his arms as Obito raised his eyebrow. "What's there to prove, man?" Obito asked still surprised about how his question leaded up to him being gay.

"Kiss Rin..." Kakashi said as Obito's eyes opened wide. _But...but...I can't...I'm...scared._ He was now whining inside but yet showed he was worried in the outside. "Thought so..." Kakashi pointed out as Obito was now mad and gave Rin a quick slight kiss to her lips. " now do you agree?!" Obito shouted as Rin touched her lips softly. _Third time?_ Rin sighed. _What a week she was having._

"Good. Now I've done my strategy I've come up to the solution that..." Kakashi started to state his success of his hypothesis awhile ago as Obito gulped while Rin got curious.

"...Obito likes Rin." Kakashi smiled as Obito wanted to defend himself from getting humiliated but couldn't. _Why is this happening?! _Obito shouted in his mind as Rin froze in her spot. _Oh my...is that true?_ Rin asked herself as she shook her head. "Kakashi, I think that has got to be a lie." Rin said as Kakashi eyed on her.

"I can never be wrong." Kakashi stood his post as now Kakashi and Rin were looking at Obito waiting for the truth. _Oh damn...whose side will I be on? If Kakashi, the truth will come out and Rin will hate me twice the amount she likes me as a friend. Of course twice since a) she will find out I like her so much and b) I didn't agree to her side and she would be humiliated._

_Now at Rin's side...Kakashi will pulverize me yet it will still prove that I like her because I'm on her side. Damn it! The situation I am in is so...argh!!!!!!_ Obito thought as he was struggling himself from telling the truth. "Well?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow.

_This strategy of his...was a really good one._

"Obito no matter what you say I won't think less of you." Rin reminded him as Obito nodded and gulped.

_Well...here goes nothing._

"Fine..." he started as it took both of his teammate's interests. "I like Rin. Now leave me alone..." Obito said pushing the two aside gently and walking away from them. "The hell?!" Kakashi exclaimed after Rin had hit him in the arm before she could even hear Kakashi's pain since she followed Obito.

"Obito..." she shouted as Obito stop in his tracks, turned to look at her then went back to walking keeping his eyes on the ground." OBITO!" Rin yelled as Obito kept walking and walking. "OBITO!!" her yell got louder as Obito couldn't take the fact she was dissing her.

"What?" he asked as he turned and quickly Rin kissed him with her arms wrapped around Obito's neck. Obito's eyes opened wide but then closed as he kissed back placing his arms around her waist. _Wow, I can't believe I got her. Weirdly...I'm thanking that baka Kakashi._ Obito smiled to him inside as their kiss went on passionately.

"Heh...what a dobe..." Kakashi said sitting at the top of a tree that was nearby Obito and Rin.

End.

**Seriously, I can't hate Kakashi at all, lol! And no, I don't want Obito to be gay coz I lab him too as much as Kakashi. Haaayyy, got to make more oneshots but don't know if anyone's reading this except I know HugLee13 is reading this, so YAY!**

**I will really appreciate it if you R&R people, thanks in advance!!!**


	4. Aqua

**sniff, ty, hugslee13 for reviews and all. also, sakra-chan thanks for faving, hope you would review, too. **

**anyway, it's aqua! **

Bubbles were forming in front of Kakashi's face as the whole team minus Rin was at a nearby lake in Konoha.

"Eww! You farting, man?" Obito said disgust as Kakashi glared at him. "No, I'm not...baka" he muttered. "What's that?!" Obito yelled.

"Now calm down you guys. It's time to relax so...relax!" the Yondaime said happily as his back was floating on the water while his arms were behind his head.

"Ah...the bliss" he whispered to himself as Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Hey, Kakashi!" Obito yelled as Kakashi turned to receive a huge water splash from Obito.

"Dobe" Kakashi mumbled as he had a bigger splash arriving at Obito that brought Obito to the shore.

Obito coughed out the water from his mouth as he inhaled the air. "The hell, Kakashi! Have some fun, will ya?" Obito shouted. "I already did by splashing you enough to get there without your shorts" Kakashi smirked as Obito turned red finding out he felt a breeze between his legs.

"GAH!" Obito yelled as he jumped in the water to find his shorts. "What's this?" Arashi said to himself as he saw a pair of shorts drifting at his side. He picked it up gently and looked at it.

"PERV!" Obito's head popped out beside Arashi as he yanked his shorts away from his sensei. "Eh? Obito try to relax" Arashi said calmly still lying down on his back at the surface of the water.

"Yeah, yeah..." Obito grunted as he wore his shorts underwater. "You're going to pay, teme!" Obito shouted as Kakashi shook his head and just dive underwater.

"Stupid Kakashi. Kuso...hmpf. He's still wearing his mask while swimming sheesh... it's like he has a pair of beaver teeth or something" Obito sighed heavily and just rolled his eyes.

He swam to get ashore and thought of sunbathing. "Good this will do" he said with his eyes closed. He sighed calmly. "It's good to relax...thanks, sensei" Obito said to himself.

Ruffled noises were heard within Obito's ears as Obito opened his eyes. "Hi, Obito!" Rin greeted as the vision of her face was upside down since Rin was leaning behind Obito's head.

_She's...so...close to me._ Obito thought as he was sweating badly. "He-ha-eh-hi..." Obito greeted with a stutter as Rin giggled. "Hi, Kakashi! Hi, sensei!" she stood up and greeted them.

Arashi just waved still relaxed as Kakashi's hand popped out to wave since he was still underwater diving and all. "So Obito, why are you out here?" Rin asked sitting beside Obito who was sitting up properly. "Sunbathe" Obito said simply.

"Oh okay..." Rin said as an awkward silence was between them. "So the water..." Rin whispered as Obito turned to look at her then the water that was waving back and forth at their feet.

"Yeah...it's...erm...aqua" Obito said. _The hell? What's that about?_ Obito thought madly as he wanted his conscience to hit him in the head. "Yeah...aqua seems to be the same as refreshing" Rin said as Obito nodded. _Okay, good, she didn't think it was weird._ Obito said sighing inside with relief.

"Hey...come with me" Obito said standing up and pulling out his hand for Rin to pull. "Okay..." Rin said as she took his hand and they both stood up. "Let's go there!" he grinned pointing at the raft with the front legs on the water and the back legs on the sand.

"Okay!" Rin said happily as they both ran to the end of the raft. "Okay, let's jump!" Obito said as Rin nodded.

"1, 2, 3, JUMP!!" Obito shouted and leaped in the water. Rin just laughed cheerfully as she has forgotten to jump in. _"I think he'll be mad at me once he surfaces up on the water" _Rin thought giggling to herself. She stared at the water for five minutes.

_"Oh my...where's Obito?"_ Rin thought worriedly. "Arashi-sensei!!! Where's Obito?" Rin yelled as Arashi couldn't hear her since he was floating far away from the raft. "Kakashi! Obito, where is he?!" Rin yelled but Kakashi couldn't hear her since he was diving underwater.

"Obito where are you?" Rin said loudly getting nervous by the minute but then an idea pop out. "Nice try, Obito" she said slyly to herself.

She kneeled at the end of the raft as she looked inside the under of the raft but didn't expect a sudden French kiss by Obito which intended Rin to kiss back with their tongues meeting each other.

"Wow..." Obito said after pulling away from the kiss as he snickered. "Nice try, wasn't it, Rin-chan?" Obito said as he blushed when he slipped the word chan after Rin's name.

"Yeah...that was...aqua" Rin giggled as her right hand splashed water into Obito's eyes. "Hey!" Obito exclaimed as he pulled both hands of Rin as she fell down on the water backwards.

"Guh!" Rin expressed after her head popped out from the lake. "I didn't even change my clothes! That's why I didn't jump in, Obito-kun!" Rin explained as her fingers touched her lips slightly.

_Kun? That's nice. I like it._ Obito thought smiling widely at himself. "Ugh, shut up..." Rin said trying to cover up her slip up but was blushing madly. "What? I didn't say anything!" Obito said laughing as Rin hit him on the arm playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Obito said before going underwater as his head popped out this time with Rin's legs behind his head and around his neck.

"Ahh! Obito! I got scared!" Rin yelled as Obito laughed. He took both his hands out for Rin to take.

Arashi sighed peacefully to himself.

"Relaxing..." Arashi said to himself not knowing that he wasn't the only one relaxed.

End.

**Kakashi is still swimming underwater, lol!!! Hope you like it. It was kinda hard describing Rin staring at Obito's face closely, the kissing scene and the part where Rin was riding on Obito's back. Hope you interpreted it properly. Thanks for reading! **

**R&R!!! TNX!**


	5. Nostalgia

**Woo! Yay! All bow hugslee13 and sakra-chan for reading this ficcie! Woot! OBIRIN ROX!**

**Anyway, here is the word at first I was like...what does this word mean? XD**

**I will challenge myself to make every grammar perfect (praying...done!)**

**Read on!**

"_Um...yeah...thanks again!" Obito said cheerfully as Rin looked up, smiled and leaned to kiss him slightly and quickly on the lips._

_Rin saw Obito's sad face as she held Obito's neck gently and kissed him with her tongue exploring in his mouth. The little girl screamed for joy as Rin pulled away. "You're not a loser anymore" Rin smiled as Obito smiled back. "Thanks" he said._

"_What?" he asked as he turned and quickly Rin kissed him with her arms wrapped around Obito's neck. Obito's eyes opened wide but then closed as he kissed back placing his arms around her waist. Wow, I can't believe I got her. Weirdly...I'm thanking that baka Kakashi. Obito smiled inside as their kiss went on passionately._

_She kneeled at the end of the raft as she looked inside the under of the raft but didn't expect a sudden French kiss by Obito which intended Rin to kiss back with their tongues meeting each other._

"_Wow..." Obito said after pulling away from the kiss as he snickered. "Nice try, wasn't it, Rin-chan?" Obito said as he blushed when he slipped the word chan after Rin's name._

"_DOBE!!!" Rin yelled at Obito._

_What?! How did that get in there?_ Obito thought furiously yet worriedly.

"Totally pathetic of you, Uchiha" Kakashi said as he was the one who interrupted Obito's thoughts.

"Grr...Teme" Obito muttered as he crossed his arms while pouting his bottom lip.

"Eh? What's with you?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow then scoffed. _Uchiha loser..._Kakashi thought.

"Nothing...yeah, it is nothing since you butt in my thoughts, kaka$#!+!!" Obito yelled as Kakashi glared at him big time.

"What the hell did you say, baka?" Kakashi mumbled trying to be patient.

"Whatever...it doesn't matter, anyway" Obito grunted.

The two are leaning against the tree waiting for Arashi-sensei to come. Rin couldn't come since she was sick and yes, Obito began to come early ever since he had kisses with Rin Ayasu the past few days.

"Well?" Kakashi stated. "Well, what?" Obito asked with his eyebrows knitting together. "What were your thoughts awhile ago?" Kakashi completed his question for the Uchiha.

"Well, it's about-hey! Why do you care?" Obito asked. _Something's suspicious with this Hatake._ Obito thought rubbing his chin.

"I just wonder...besides, I have a feeling it has something to do with Rin" Kakashi said his opinion as Obito flinched.

_No way am I telling him that I was thinking about Rin._ Obito thought with his head up in the air proudly.

"Well, what were you thinking, baka?" Kakashi asked nudging him in the ribs.

"Ow! I was just thinking of eating ramen soon!" Obito groaned and scratched the pain away from his ribs.

"We just ate awhile ago"

"Fine, I was thinking about the mission that sensei told us"

"Actually, sensei's not here yet to discuss the mission, dobe"

"Hn, well, I was plotting of pulling your mask off sooner or later"

"I already showed my face to you, Rin and sensei"

"Well then, I was just wondering about your stupid hair"

"I could have sworn I lend you the gel I'm using. Heck, your hair's spiky ever since"

"Wtf?! Rin! I was thinking about Rin!" Obito suddenly slapped his mouth with his right hand.

"Got ya" Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Shut up" Obito said getting angrier by the second.

"So...what's going on between you two?" Kakashi said calmly as he looked up to the rays of the sun.

"It's none of your business. I've answered your question so shut the f--k up, Kakashi-teme" Obito said as Kakashi hit him on the arm hardly.

"Ow! The hell was that for, huh?!" Obito shouted.

"Swearing is bad as a ninja should have a clean mouth. A clean mouth states a clean soul to fulfill a ninja's duty" Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Obito said not caring at all.

"You kissed her, didn't you?" Kakashi smiled slyly behind his mask.

"Huh? No, I did not!" Obito said fuming madly.

"I see...then you must have kissed Gai after all" Kakashi said putting his tricky question in action.

"Not Gai!!! Wtf, Rin, of course!" Obito exclaimed then slapped his forehead.

"Once again, I prevail. So tell me, how many times and when?" Kakashi asked with interest.

"Why are you interested all of a sudden?!" Obito said waving his arms in the air.

_Wait a minute..._Obito thought as an idea popped out over his head.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Obito snickered as Kakashi just stared at him plainly.

"If I was then I wouldn't be going out with Ayame" Kakashi said as Obito was in shock.

"You're going out with Ayame?" Obito said still in shock.

"Affirmative. Now I have told you some stuff about my love life, why don't you tell me about yours?" Kakashi said.

"Well, it was just random kisses and...I don't think she likes me or whatever. Bah! I'm such a loser!" Obito whined as his back slid down on the tree.

"Hopefully, Rin feels the same. You don't get a kiss from a girl for nothing. Hell, why would a girl kiss you, anyway?" Kakashi said sitting beside Obito.

"I guess you're right...weirdly" Obito said feeling doubt on what he said earlier.

"Why, thank you" Kakashi said with a little sarcasm. Silence was now filled between them.

"Nostalgia, eh?" Kakashi asked as Obito didn't get it.

"What? Is that bad or something?" Obito asked scratching his head as Kakashi shook his head in dismay.

"I meant nostalgia. A wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life, to one's home or homeland, or to one's family and friends" Kakashi explained carefully.

Obito just blinked his eyes.

"A sentimental yearning for the happiness of a former place or time" Kakashi explained clearly as Obito's eyes blinked again but then with a miracle, Obito got it.

"Yeah! Nostalgia! Totally!" Obito sighed lovingly at the thought of going back in time just to have a longer kiss with Rin.

"Right...so...nostalgia?" Kakashi asked again.

"Yep. Nostalgia, all right. I wouldn't mind going back in time to smell the scent of her hair. You know, to touch her hair flowing on her slim shoulders. I wouldn't have a doubt to look into her wonderful eyes closely. And to make myself the happiest man alive, I wouldn't give a damn if I get to kiss her luscious pink lips." Obito explained as he sighed dreamily.

"Heh" was only the word Kakashi said.

"Eh?" Obito asked as Kakashi pointed something at the back of Obito.

Obito turned to see...

...Rin.

"Hi, Obito..." Rin said shyly with blushes on her marked cheeks. "Uh...hi?" Obito whimpered. He was seriously humiliated. Did Rin hear every compliment that he had just said?

"You've been standing there for quite a while, Rin" Kakashi noticed as Obito's eyes opened wide. _The hell!? Kakashi knew?! Well, I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do!!!_ Obito yelled in his mind about his revenge for the silver-haired boy.

"My fever passed away that's why I arrived to this meeting, too" Rin explained. _Obito, Obito, Obito, you suck hard!_ Obito cursed himself.

"Obito you're looking pale" Kakashi said noticing Obito's face getting whiter by a second.

"Um...anyway...erm...I'm glad you like me?" Rin said unsurely. She really was speechless after knowing Obito was attracted to her.

"Yeah...totally" Obito laughed nervously. _Kuso that Kakashi_ Obito thought angrily. _Rin's going to hate me._ Obito whimpered inside.

"Huh?" Obito said after Rin gave a sweet kiss on his nose and giggled. "Who knows, anything could happen between us, Obito" Rin smiled sweetly as Obito grinned.

"What an idiot" Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late, kiddos. Did I miss anything?" Arashi-sensei, who was panting and gasping, came late to the meeting.

Yes, you totally missed a lot, Yondaime.

End.

**I don't know if it was that good, lol! But I kinda like it, wee! R&R!!! Thanks in advance!**

**I think I made some grammar mistakes in this fic, but oh well, I tried! Hehe, I never knew I would end up Obito cursing and Kakashi asking too much questions.**

**But in the end Obito gets to admit his feelings and Kakashi gets to show his genius plan once again!**

**Suggest a word for me to make a fic out, ppol! TY! BYEE!!!**


	6. Incandescent

**It's not complete this fic. Only reason I made it complete it's because a one shot is complete so yeah this fic is complete since it is a collection of oneshots and all.**

**Anyway, yeah, I will continue this no worries! So yeah suggest a topic to write out of for the next chapter, thanks.**

**Well, this one will be short…really short. I've got school tomorrow so yeah, I'm in a rush.**

"And to think you're an Uchiha" Kakashi commented on the failure of Obito to control his chakra.

"Now, now, it's not like you can achieve this on the spot. Practice makes perfect after all" Yondaime explained as Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

Obito grunted. He was really annoyed about not having the will to control his chakra.

What were they doing now, you ask?

They were training and Yondaime suggested one activity which is to walk on water instead of a tree which they did two weeks ago.

Kakashi had achieved immediately no doubt. But within Obito's turn, success really didn't mark what Obito's state was in right now.

"You should rest, Obito" Rin said genuinely concerned as Obito looked up at her and smiled faintly. He has been falling down on the nearby river like around ten times and was seriously dripping wet.

"Can I get out of here, sensei?" Kakashi asked as Yondaime just nodded. After all, Kakashi was finished in completing today's activity.

And in a millisecond, Kakashi was off.

"Stupid Kakashi... Just because he learns quickly that doesn't mean that everyone can catch up, too" Obito grunted again as he ruffled his hair with a towel to let his hair dry.

"Rin, your turn" the fourth said simply as Rin took a deep breathe.

And all in an instant…she was walking on water perfectly as Obito's jaw dropped.

"_Wtf?! She did it well on the spot! Kuso!!"_ Obito complained inside his thoughts even though he was proud Rin was strong.

Stronger than him actually as this realization made Obito's face dropped.

"Incandescent, Rin." The fourth clapped as Obito just grinned to show how proud he was of Rin, too. Rin blushed slightly as she stepped on the ground with no sign of water on her appearance.

"Oh my, I remember that I have to have a word with the third. While I'm away, Rin teach Obito to control his chakra in this manner, all right?" the fourth explained.

"Hai" Rin agreed as Obito sweat dropped.

_I feel kind of humiliated and happy about this situation._ Obito thought as he felt like being small in a corner to yell out his emotions.

"So…hmmm" Rin turned to Obito while scratching her chin as Obito raised an eyebrow. "I got it!" Rin snapped cheerfully as she pulled Obito's hand which made Obito blush.

Two hours later…

Obito was now walking well on water just in time for their sensei to catch up this moment.

"Amazing, Obito! Glad you did it" the fourth smirked as Obito was distracted about this praise that he fell down deeply in the water.

"At least he did it" Rin said uneasily as Obito had crawled on the ground and was choking out the contents of water from his throat.

"Well, I could see that." Yondaime said. "You're dismissed" Yondaime said as he was gone in a millisecond.

"Men, if only I wasn't distracte-"Obito didn't get to finish his sentence as Rin had just placed a short sweet kiss onto his lips.

"Don't get distracted next time and you'll be incandescent in controlling your chakra well" Rin giggled as she waved goodbye to leave the training grounds.

It left Obito staring at one space with wide eyes.

"Is it just me or did that happened?" Obito said to himself loudly.

It's obvious that it was the latter.

End

**Incandescent means brilliant, right? But I fully well know it mostly means bright or something.**

**I got this word by asking one of my close friends to say a random word and there you have it…**

**Anyway, yeah, such a crappy oneshot but I'll do the next chapter better. See you, guys! R&R! **


End file.
